


NO

by talitha78



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gallows Humor, Gen, Video, Violence, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: No means no.





	NO

**Author's Note:**

> **Slightly Triggery Vidder's Notes. Read with Caution:**  
>  I have Serious Thoughts about how nice it would be if all women felt safe enough to say "NO" the way that Meghan Trainor does, and also about how I read the John Wick movies as rape revenge fantasies, but mostly I made this vid because I find the song/source juxtaposition to be hilarious. Whether anyone shares my sense of humor remains to be seen.
> 
> Thanks go out to [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska), [puckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling), and [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis) who provided assistance/enthusiasm at pivotal moments.

**Title:** NO  
**Song Artist:** Meghan Trainor  
**Fandom:** _John Wick 1 and 2_  
**Character:** John Wick  
**Length:** 03:36  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence and gore. However, no animal harm is depicted or implied.  
**Vid Summary:** No means no.

A downloadable version of the vid can be found [ on Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/288964.html). Reblogs on [Tumblr](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/181958672875/hi-all-after-three-years-im-finally-back-with-a) are much appreciated.


End file.
